Classis Dragonis-Fleet
by xXBanditXx
Summary: The continuation of Classis Dragonis Academy. The battle to save Earth is on! Dragon Fleet is facing its darkest hour. Will the Enterprise Fleet be able to come together and save the world or will the succumb to their differences. AU of Star Trek (2009) with Dragons instead of Star Ships.
1. Chapter 1: Regulation 1743

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter."

_Please don't let this be about the Kobyashi Maru. Please don't let this-_

_"_James T. Kirk, step forward." Bones felt himself tense up as Admiral Richard Barnett called Jim forward. Jim sat next to him seemingly undisturbed, Bones knew Jim was nervous, but he would never let it show. Bones shot him and he got on in return before Jim rose from his seat and exited the aisle they were sitting in, making his way down the steps in dead silence.

"Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council..." Barnett began as Jim settled himself at one of the podiums before the council. "Suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation 17.43 of the Dragon Fleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we being, sir?"

_ "Leonard what's happening why are you so tense?" _Delia asked worriedly, she was waiting outside with Asher and the rest of the dragons seeing as the hall they were in wasn't built to allow dragons to sit in on the assembly. Bones brushed her away; he needed to focus on the questioning or rather interrogation of Jim.

"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly." Jim responded. Bones watched as the Admiral looked at a row in the hall. The Vulcan Spock stood up adjusting his uniform as he did.

_That green blood hobgoblin son of a bitch!_ Bones swore internally. Jim was screwed six ways from Sunday if the Vulcan was the one who has brought this up. The Vulcan was a walking Dragon Fleet codebook and an instructor to boot. The Admiral motioned him forward and Spock made his way down to the podium besides Jim.

"This is Commander Spock, He is one of out most distinguished graduates."

_And a know it all bastard_ Bones added spitefully.

"He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru Exam for the last four years."

Bones almost groaned aloud when the admiral finished introducing Spock. Jim was as good as dead or worse expelled from the Academy. Bones looked back at Jim who was looking a Spock, he was assessing Spock and smirked when the Admiral finished speaking.

"Cadet Kirk," Spock began. "You somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test. "

"Your point being?" Was all that Jim replied.

Bones suddenly remembers a night where Jim came home late grinning like a mad man, his hair messed up and sweat drying on his skin.

"Gym?" Bones had asked noting the disheveled look.

"Yeah something like that, had to help move some stuff in the testing storage room. You know those big hologram projectors they use for simulations." Was all Jim said, before wandering off towards the bathroom to take a shower. Bones thought nothing of it till this very instant.

"Idiot." Bones growled to himself earning him a look from a kid beside him.

"In academic vernacular, you cheated." The admiral responded to Jim. This got the crowd of cadets to start murmuring and shifting in their seats uneasily. Cheating was one the biggest offensives in the fleet and it didn't go unpunished.

Jim scoffed "Let me ask you something I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it?" Jim turned to Spock as he spoke. "I mean you programmed it to be unwinnable."

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario." Spock replied looking away from Jim and back at the Admirals.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios." Jim retorted.

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principal lesson."

"Please, enlighten me." _And there it is_ Bones thought _Sarcasm levels only Jim could reach. _

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death."

Bones tightened his hands on the armrest. That was a low blow even for a Vulcan. A murmur rippled through the crowd and Jim shot a look at Bones but never turned away from Spock. Bones heard Asher rumble somewhere outside and felt Delia suddenly become very tense.

"I of all people." Jim responded looking down at his hands on the podium.

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his fleet before being killed in action did he not?"

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test."

"Further more," Spock continued, "You have failed the divine purpose of the test."

"Enlighten me again." Jim all but snapped glaring at Spock.

"The purpose is to experience fear, fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and ones fleet." Jim looked away and took a deep breath. "This is a quality expected in every Dragonfleet captain. " Spock finished. Bones was about ready to leap up to defend him, but suddenly a messenger walked in from behind the council.

"Excuse me sir." The man said handing Admiral Barnett a PADD. Barnett quickly scanned it and looked up to the cadets.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan." The cadets began to speak all at once. "With our primary fleets engaged in the Laurentain Sea," The Admiral continued over the noise. "I hereby order all cadets to report to Hangar One immediately. Dismissed." And with that he rose and left the hall with the other council members.

Jim shot one final look at Spock as the Cadets filed out. He felt Bones at his elbow and without turning to him spoke.

* * *

"Who was that pointy-eared bastard?"

"I don't know, but I like him." Bones replied before walking out with the rest of the Cadets. Jim stared after Bones in shock. He liked him? Liked the Vulcan? Bones the man who could barely handle him liked the Vulcan? Jim briefly wondered if someone had replaced Bones with a clone before following him to their dragons.


	2. Chapter 2: Melvaran Mud Fleas

AN: Well you may actually want to read this note…so to explain how this is going down. Time travel is possible yes…but warp speed? No. There is a tear in the atmosphere called the "catapult" it has an official name but it's called the catapult by everyone in Dragon Fleet. It sends fleets to other planets, like Vulcan for instance. I'll describe it more in detail in the next chapter. Oh and if you need a mental image of the dragons click here: /works/1522100

As usual I love your comments/favorite/and Reviews

Enjoy!

* * *

The Hangar was chaos. Riders scrambled to and from their dragons with saddles and other pieces of gear. Some of the riders stood in front of commanders who stood on top of boxes, calling out names and squad assignments.

"McCoy, Enterprise Squad. Welcome to Dragon Fleet, and god speed." the commander finished stepping down. Bones sighed next to Kirk and waved Delia over from where she was standing.

"He didn't call my name." Kirk said before marching off after the commander without waiting for Bones to respond.

"Commander? Sir, you didn't call my name. Kirk, James T." He said, catching up to the commander who was punching in data to the computer.

"Kirk your on academic suspension. That means you're grounded until the Academy Council rules." With a sympathetic look at Jim the commander walked away leaving Jim standing alone.

"Jim, the board will rule in your favor…most likely." Bones said catching up to him.

_We should be preparing to fly to Vulcan. Forget the board lets sneak into a fleet they'd never notice us with this chaos._ Asher all but growled, he was still waiting outside since he hadn't been called to saddle up.

Jim sighed, "That wouldn't work Ash, I'd be in even more trouble than I am now." He looked down at the ground; he would be residing on while everyone else left for Vulcan.

"Look Jim," Bones sighed, "I gotta go and saddle Delia."

"Yeah." Jim turned to him with false cheerfulness. "Yeah, you go. Be safe." grabbing Bones by the arm he pulled him in and kissed him quickly on the lips. Bones turned a deep red when they broke apart. Public displays of affection weren't his specialty; he walked away with one last look to Jim who was still smiling.

"_Be safe my sapphire." _Jim heard Asher rumble to Delia as they butted heads affectionately.

"_Don't worry about me, worry about your rider of yours, he gets in more trouble on land than he does in the sky_ Delia responded breaking away and following Bones. Kirk sighed and stood waiting for the chaos to die down so he could leave quietly.

Bones slowed down to a stop as he headed to saddle room. He thought about how Jim had looked like a kicked puppy and Bones was a sucker for a kicked puppy.

"Damn it" He sighed turning back around.

_"Leonard where are you going?" _Delia questioned, watching him walk back to Jim.

"To get my stupid kicked puppy!" Bones shouted without turning back.

_This is going to get me in so much trouble. _He thought but strangely enough he didn't care.

"Come with me." Bones demanded grabbing a very surprised Jim and dragging him away.

"Bones, where are we going?" Jim demanded as Bones led him past other medical dragons

"You'll see."

* * *

"Commander, a word?" Uhura snapped at Spock.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Spock replied without looking up.

"Was I not one of your top students?" she asked

"Indeed you were."

"And did Ajamu and I not on multiple occasions demonstrate an exceptional aural sensitivity and, and I quote, 'an unparalleled ability to identify sonic anomalies in sky transmissions test." She continued, striding to keep up with him.

"Consistently, yes." Spock said stopping in front of his dragon, Lodzhal who was saddle and crouched waiting for Spock to mount up.

"And while you were well aware that my unqualified desire is to serve on the Enterprise Squad, I'm assigned to the _Farragut?_" Uhura finished, her temper had finally gotten the better of her.

"It was an attempt to avoid the appearance of favoritism." Spock replied looking around making sure that no one could over hear him.

"No." Uhura simply said, "I'm assigned to the Enterprise." Spock sighed and Lodzhal snorted from behind him.

_Better assign her to that squad Spock. _Lodzhal said _Or else she'll most likely chase us down and fight us. And Ajamu is thirty pounds heavier than I am._ _It wouldn't be worth the injury. _He added looking over where Ajamu was laying seemingly undisturbed by the people running by him but his eyes were focused on Uhura and Spock. Spock looked around again before moving Uhura's name from the Farragut roster to the Enterprise one.

"Yes, I believe you are." He concluded looking back up to her.

"Thank You." Uhura said before turning on her heel to where Ajamu was.

_You never could say no to a woman_.

Spock sighed.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jim exclaimed as they entered a small medical room.

"I'm doing you a favor." Bones responded. "I couldn't just leave you there looking all pathetic. Take a seat." Bones grabbed a hypo and begin to scan the shelves of vaccines on the wall. He found what he was looking for and put the vial in the hypo.

"I'm gonna give you a vaccine against viral infection from Melvaran mud fleas." He said turning towards Jim.

_Leonard that's going to make him sick! You know he's allergic to most vaccines! _

Delia stated worriedly. Bones brushed her off and stabbed Jim with the hypo before Jim had time to register it.

"OW! What for?" Jim started rubbing the spot where the hypo had stabbed him.

_Leonard the side effects for that- _

"I know what the side effects are damnit!" Bones snapped back across the link. He continued talking to Jim,

"To give you the symptoms."

"What are you talking about?" Jim was still rubbing his neck wincing a little.

"You're gonna start to lose vision in your left eye." Bones watched him out of the corner of his eye as he packed a medical bag.

"Yeah, I already have." Jim slurred slightly, closing and opening his left eye.

"Oh and your gonna get a really bad headache and a flop sweat." Bones added putting the bag on his shoulder and hoisting Jim up off the table and leading him out the door.

"You call this a favor?" Jim asked stumbling a little out the door.

"Yeah. _You owe me one._"

_Bones if you so much as permanently damaged my rider, I swear on my fangs I will- _

"Oh shut up you hatchling! I have no time for your overprotectiveness. I have everything under control. Now go get someone to saddle you and quickly!" Bones hoisted Jim onto Delia who was looking at Jim very worriedly. Asher growled something before marching off to the saddle room.

_Leonard he doesn't look very good_ Delia said quietly as she watched Bones strap Jim onto the front of the saddle; Jim was barely able to sit up and had gone very pale.

"He's fine…or will be. I grabbed a bag to counteract it. So don't worry we just need to get him up into the air and into the squad." Bones was adjusting Jim's goggles as he spoke before putting on his own. Asher joined them with his saddle on. His mood was obvious with his tail lashing back and forth narrowly avoiding the heads of several cadets. He looked over Jim worriedly before shooting Bones a glare but he said nothing.

"Kirk, James T. He is not cleared for duty in the Enterprise squad." A commander said when he and his ruby colored dragon came by to check on McCoy and Delia who had made their way out of the hangar with Asher in tow.

"Medical code states that treatment and transport of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of his attending physician, which is me." Bones pointed to himself trying to ignore the wheezing Jim in front of him. "So I'm taking Mr. Kirk aboard Medical Dragon Cordelia Rose and his Command Dragon Asher Dedrick, who under the dragon and rider code is to stay with his rider if he is taken aboard a medical dragon into the Enterprise Squad." Bones didn't bother to hide his annoyance at being stopped from taking off.

"Or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise has flown into a crisis without one of its senior medical officers?" Bones finished before the commander had a chance to argue. Jim was beginning to hyperventilate and he could sense Asher was getting anxious and angry.

"As you were." The commander sighed not even bothering to question Bones further.

As _you were. _Come on._" _ Bones snapped urging Delia up into the air and towards the squads that hovered above.


	3. Chapter 3: Punch It

AN: Hang on to your pants because this is going to be a long chapter full of explanations and sarcasm.

* * *

"Well I'll be damned." Bones couldn't help but stare as he and Delia circled above the hundreds of dragons who were scrambling to form their squads. "Jim are you seeing this?" He asked. Jim response was unintelligible since Jim was more focused on trying not to pass out or throw up, whichever came first. He was leaning against Bones chest, his eyes half closed. Asher flew close keeping an eye on Jim, His wings occasionally brushing Delia, who couldn't help but hiss every time he brushed her.

_Asher stop crowding me! He's fine! Leonard has it under control!_ Delia angled herself slightly away from Asher getting some space between them. Asher didn't say anything; he merely dropped below her and hovered just under her.

"Are you okay with the extra weight darlin'?" Bones asked her as she sighed.

_The sooner he is off of me and onto Asher the better. _Delia grumbled, flexing her talons. Bones couldn't help but nod and started to rummage through his bag looking for a hypo to fix Jim up. As he dug through the bag he asked Asher to look for the Enterprise squad. With a nod, Asher snapped his wings tight to his body and plummeted into the sea of dragons.

_Show off_ Delia snorted.

"Well they do say the dragon takes after the rider." Bones said finding the hypo he was looking for. He injected it into Jim who was now leaning against Bones chest breathing heavily. A few worrying minutes passed before Jim came around and sat up, he was still sweating but he wasn't breathing as heavily.

"Whoa." Was all he said as he leaned over the saddle to look down at the dragons that were joining their squads. Asher appeared out of the clouds from below them, as if sensing Jim's sudden alertness. He pressed close to Delia trying to get a look at Jim for himself. Delia faltered under his weight and was knocked out of the lazy circle she was doing.

_Damn it Asher! _ _Do that again and I will tell Leonard to drop Jim right off this saddle! _She snapped at him, her teeth barely missing his throat.

_I'm sorry, I was worried and when I felt him wake up I had to make sure he was okay! _Asher replied sheepishly. Delia glared softened and she sighed before looking away.

_But I found the squad _he said hoping to cheer her up._ They're in front of the catapult with the rest of the fleet._ He immediately dove back down without waiting for a response; Delia snorted and dove after him.

Bones saw the squad after cutting through the clouds. The squad was fifty dragons strong. Long cables connected each dragon to form one large unit. Bones spotted Captain Pike with Raja leading the squad, Raja wore the shoulder panel with the squad number NCC-1701.

Delia lowered herself into the middle of the squad with the other medical dragons. Bones guided Delia close to a dragon on her left who was waiting to tether to them to the squad. The rider of the other medical dragon tossed Bones the line, he caught it and secured it to the special loop on the side of his saddle. As he was leaning over, Jim looked over him and spotted Asher behind him having a cable being secured to his saddle by a red dragons rider.

"Is that cupcake?" Jim asked squinting

"Looks like it."

"Huh." Was all Jim said before turning back around and facing the front.

Bones tugged the line making sure it was secure before straightening back up.

"We need to get you in your proper gear." Bones said to Jim who was leaning against him again.

"I don't feel right. I feel like I'm leaking." Jim replied, Delia tensed under them at Jim's words.

"No Delia, he isn't leaking. Relax." Bones said soothingly, patting her side, she let out a pent up breath releasing a little flame as she did. Bones twisted himself around on his saddle and grabbed one of the saddlebags he had stored. And handed it to Jim. Inside the bag was a communicator, rider gloves and a phaser in its holster. Bones put his communicator in his ear and gloves before helping Jim with his own things. When that was done and the holster was secure on Jim's waste. Bones took out a scanner and scanned Jim's vitals before grabbing another hypo to give him.

_Bones we have company_, Asher said suddenly. Bones looked behind him and saw the Vulcan and his green dragon flying towards them. Bones immediately squished Jim against the saddle, Jim grunted but didn't protest.

When Spock had passed them, Bones let Jim up "Well Bones didn't know you liked being on top." Jim grinned. Bones stabbed him with the hypo with more force than necessary.

Spock secured his line to Lodzhal and straightened up right when Pike came across the comm.

"Mr. Spock."

"Captain." He looked over to where Pike hovered between two more command golds.

A sudden burst of voices alerted him that the catapult was ready to open.

"Engineers report that the catapult is ready to open, Sir." Pike thanked him and pressed two fingers to his ear opening the channel up the squad.

"Alright Riders the newest squad of Dragon Fleet should have a little more celebration on its first maiden flight but we can't afford that today. The celebration will be our reward for coming home. Carry on." He ended the broadcast and turned to the two gold's beside him giving the commands to signal the squad and to prepare for the climb to the catapult.

_I never understood why we just can't teleport. _Lodzhal sighed before angling himself upward with the rest of the squad. Spock didn't reply knowing that this was a discussion meant for a more peaceful moment. He didn't show it but he was worried for his home planet and for his parents.

_They'll be fine, my rider. _Lodzhal whispered across the link. Spock took a deep breath and cleared his mind preparing for the catapult.

The catapult itself was an odd thing. It was a rip in the earth's atmosphere that had been there since the first encounter. A small circular station surrounded it; it was there to constantly monitor its activity. They had figured out years ago after their encounter with the Klingons and Vulcans that with the right magnetic pull they could expand and shrink the rip, allowing squads to go through and keep enemies out.

But in doing that, it created a pull that sucked dragons in if they didn't have a magnetic weight that was the polar opposite of the one used surronding the catapult. The results of dropping the weight were instantaneous; it hurled squads into the tear at speeds not even a dragon could fly. It was impossible and deadly for a human alone to navigate but for a dragon it was like catching a thermal. Lodzhal had explained once that the space thermal to Vulcan was warm while the thermal to Kronos was cold and menacing. It was up to the navigation dragons to lead them through the catapult safely. They used a special vibrations to alter the solar thermals and to chose the right one, Spock looked at the two gold dragons and their riders, who had leveled them out and shifted to be ahead of Pike. He hoped they were prepared to lead the squad.

"Fleet is cleared for launch Captain. All squads are ready to jump." The rider on Pike's left said.

"Set course for Vulcan."

"Aye-Aye, Captain." The Rider's dragon raised its head and focused on the catapult's shimmering colors as it expanded. With a thundering roar from the dragon, the catapults colors shifted into a warm orange already they could feel the pull of the catapult. Satisfied with the change, the dragon dropped his head and waited for the command to lead them in.

"Punch it." Pike ordered.

Like a shot, the squads shot off into the catapult…all except for the Enterprise.

"Lieutenant, where is Navigator McKenna and Adriac?" Pike asked softly.

"He has lungworms, sir. He couldn't report to his post." The rider turned towards Pike. "I'm Hikaru Sulu and this is Raiden" he said gesturing to his dragon, who was looking away embarrassed for his rider.

"And you are a navigator?" Pike asked.

"Very much so, sir." Sulu said turning back around and tapping at his screen that was built into his saddle, which helped navigate the catapult.

"I'm not sure what's wrong here." He confessed still looking at his screen.

"Are the weights still on the rear dragons?" Pike questioned. Sulu laughed nervously,

"No. I'll figure it out. I'm just…"

"Have you connected the squad tethers?" Spock asked across the comm. Raiden growled quietly, he was beginning to become annoyed with everyone questioning his rider.

Sulu stared ahead as he quickly typed in a command to link the squad together so they wouldn't get separated in the catapult.

"Ready for launch, sir." Pike leaned back into his saddle.

"Let's Punch it."

And with that command, the squad shot off into the rip.


	4. Chapter 4: Numb Tongue!

AN: In which Jim is tired of Hypos and Bones just wants things to go smoothly for once.

Comment/reviews/favorites=love and adoration (seriously I read them all)

* * *

"My mouth is itchy…is that normal?" Jim asked running his tongue over his teeth for the umpteenth time. Bones sighed

"Well, those symptoms won't last long. But I am going to give you a mild sedative." He adjusted another hypo

Jim groaned "Oh I wish I didn't know you."

"Don't be such an infant." Bones injected him with a hypo, Jim winced but didn't say anything.

"How long is it supposed to…" Jim slumped against Bones before he could finish his question.

"Unbelievable." Bones said rolling his eyes and putting his stuff away. He looked around at the rest of the dragons. Everything had seemed to be going smoothly, no one had become untethered. Which would have been _very _bad, dragons who became untethered from the squad usually couldn't keep up with the speed and were pulled out of the catapult and into the unknown.

_No injuries yet either, _Delia added, she too was looking over the squad. _How are we supposed to help the Vulcans and their dragons? There isn't nearly enough medical riders to- _

"Hush now, stop your worrying. We'll land and set up for whatever has happened.

_But Leonard the sheer amount of people we may have to deal with._

"Cordelia its not like we will be dealing with the whole planet, its probably something minor."

* * *

_Maximum speed, _Raiden rumbled, tilting slightly to the left. The squad shifted after a few moments behind him. Sulu recited what Raiden had said to Captain Pike.

"Russian whiz kid, what's your name?" Pike asked after the riders beside Sulu after nodding to Sulu. "Chanko? Cherpov?"

"Ensign Chevok Pavel Andreievich, sir." The rider practically sat backwards on his saddle when he addressed the Captain. "And this is Alik." He said gesturing to his dragons tail.

"Fine Chevok Pavel Andreievich. Begin squad-wide mission broadcast." Pike ordered.

"Yes, sir. Happy to." Chevok said turning back around, and accessing his PADD.

"Ensign authorization code nine-five-wictor-wictor-two."

"Authorization not recognized." The PADD answered back.

_Your accent is too much again. Remember the Argonaut test? _Alik commented. Chevok rolled his eyes and tried again.

"Ensign authorization code, Nine-five-_Victor-Victor_-Two."

"Access Granted, Intra-squad communication active." Chevok let out a sigh of relief.

"May I have your attention, please? At 2200 hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in the neutral zone, what appeared to be a lightning storm. Soon after, Dragon Fleet received a distress signal from the Vulcan High Command, that their planet was experiencing seismic activity. " Chevok paused before continuing, noticing that the colors of the catapult had shifted slightly. He looked over at the navigator Sulu who had also noticed the shift and was leaning close to his dragon's head, talking about something. Alik tilted his head slightly, trying to listen in.

"Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuations if necessary. We should be arriving in three minutes. Thank you for your time." Chevok ended the transmission and leaned back.

_Good job, brother. You didn't switch to Russian for once." _Alik chuckled.

"Разве ты не читать мне лекцию о переходе на русский."

(Don't you lecture me about switching to Russian.)

* * *

"Lightning storm." Jim said suddenly sitting up, wincing a little as he did.

"Jim, you're awake. How do you feel?" Bones asked looking at Jim.

"Good god man!" Bones exclaimed looking at Jim's hands that had swelled twice their size.

Jim let out an indignant shriek. "What the hell is this?" Jim exclaimed looking at his hands.

"A reaction to the vaccine, Damn it." Bones answered quickly searching his through his bag

_Jim?! What's wrong why are you screaming?" _Asher demanded

"My hands!" Jim exclaimed lifting up his hands above his head to show Asher.

_Maybe now you can tie down my saddle better _Asher said amusedly.

"This isn't funny!" Jim exclaimed as Bones yelled to Chapel, the nurse next to them to toss him a hypo.

"Hey!" Jim said suddenly remembering the lightning storm, he turned and grabbed Bones by the face right when Bones was about to inject him with the Hypo from Chapel. "We gotta stop the squad."

"We can't, we're in the catapult."

"Asher can you untether yourself, we need to get to the front." Jim asked mentally.

_I can but you need to get off Delia. May I suggest we try the free fall we always do?" _

Jim agreed and looked at Bones who stabbed him with yet another hypo

"Would you stop that!" Jim snapped.

"You know I haven't seen a reaction this bad since medical school." Bones said, looking at Jim's hands.

Suddenly Delia let out a surprised roar and was yanked backwards. Bones practically snapped his neck looking behind him. Jim turned too and saw that Asher had folded his wings and has ceased to fly with the squad; his full weight was resting on the tethers. Around him, dragons were struggling not to be pulled down with him, their riders clinging to their saddles as the dragons tried to adjust themselves to the sudden weight. There was a snap and Asher plummeted out of the squad.

"Bones, I love you but I have to get to the front of the squad." Jim said to Bones as he turned back around to face him, ready to ask Jim what the hell was going on. Jim smiled and before slide off the saddle and disappeared

* * *

"JIM" Bones yelled, leaning over the saddle, searching for Jim in the empty space. He spotted Jim freefalling, or rather plummeting a huge grin still on his face. He was about to urge Delia after him, when suddenly Asher appeared under Jim and caught him just before he fell out of the catapult.

_Stupid Boys! _Delia hissed, her lips peeling back revealing her teeth. Bones opened his comm to Jims.

"You better have a good explanation or so help me I will disown you." Bones snarled as he stood up in his stirrups to watch Asher, who had flown back up to the squad and was flying ahead.

* * *

"Bones, we're flying into a trap!" Jim responded, all the while he searching for Pike.

"Jim, you have broken rank get back into formation!" Ajamu and Uhura appeared beside Jim. Ajamu started to lean heavily on Asher's just under his wing. Pushing him back into the squad. Asher snarled and tried to turn his head and snap at Ajamu.

"Uhura just the girl I wanted to speak to!" Jim crowed. "The transmission from the Klingon prison planet. What exactly…" Asher growled loudly drowning out Jim was going to say. He saw that Ajamu was leaning even more into Asher.

"Asher knock it off!" Jim commanded, Asher silenced himself but refused to be pushed by Ajamu.

"Look who is responsible for the Klingon attack you were talking about last night with Galila?" Jim asked Uhura. "And was the squad…" Jim trailed off his tongue having gone thick in his mouth suddenly.

"Was the squad what?" Uhura asked, Ajamu and eased of a little letting Asher right himself.

"Bones what's happening to my mouth?" Jim asked

"You got numb tongue?" Bones questioned over the comm.

"Numb tongue?" Jim slurred.

"I can fix that!" Bones said before disconnecting.

"Was the squad what?" Uhura asked again.

"Romulan." Jim answered still slurring, it came out more like bromulan.

"What I.."

"_Romulan."_ Jim annunciated.

"Romulan?"

"Yeah!" Just then Delia appeared under Asher, Bones brought Delia close to one of Asher's front leg. With the swiftness that only comes with repetition, Bones grabbed Asher's foot and hoisted himself up and began to climb towards Jim. Jim scooted back to allow Bones to get into the saddle. But Bones ignored the gesture and stood up on Asher's shoulder. He grabbed Jim and yanked him down by his shirt and kissed him harshly on the mouth. Jim was surprised at first and then pleased despite his numb mouth. Bones broke off the kiss and pulled back.

"You pull a stunt like that again, and I will personally escort you to the Dragon fleet mental hospital!" Bones hissed, releasing Jim's shirt and jabbing him with a hypo in the neck.

"Damn it!" Jim cursed.


	5. Chapter 5: No Transmissions

AN: Hey guys I will be unable to update next week due to finals and work over load. So hopefully this will satisfy you till the next update!

"Captain! We have to stop the ship!"

"Kirk, how the hell did you get into the Enterprise Sqaud?" Pike demanded, He glanced over at Jim and his gang who had reattached themselves to the squad as close as they could to Pike. Raja growled something about hatchlings knowing their place but Pike ignored it.

"Captain, this man's under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine." Bones said over the come only to be cut off by Jim

"Bones, please…"

"He's completely delusional, and I take full responsibility." Now it was Bones turn to cut Jim off.

"Vulcan is _not_ experiencing a natural disaster." Jim exclaimed suddenly.

"It's being attacked by Romulans." He finished as silence descended over the comms.

"Romulans?" Pike questioned, Raja turned to look at Kirk and Asher also questioning what had just been spoken.

"Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy, take him back to medical. We'll have words later" Pike was about to disengage the Comm after McCoy confirmed his order when Kirk spoke up again.

"Look, sir, that same anomaly that we saw today…"

"Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel, Captain." Spock said beside him.

"I get it." said Kirk said responding to Spock. "You're a great arguer. By regulations I'd love to do it again."

"…That makes him a stowaway."

Pike rolled his eyes; sometimes he wishes he could chuck his Comm piece into deep space.

"I can remove the cadet…"

"Why don't you fly over here and try it." Growls and hissing followed Kirks statement and Pike gave Spock a sidelong glance and saw that his dragon was already angling himself to break free of the squad and accept the challenge.

"Kirk…" Pike warned, but Jim was on a roll now.

"This cadet is trying to save the squad."

"By recommending a full stop mid-jump during a rescue mission?" Spock asked

"It's not a rescue mission. Listen to me, it's an attack."

"Based on what facts?" Spock demanded. Silence reigned over the Comm again and Pike sighed.

_This is spiraling out of control Chris, we need to put them in their places. _Raja growled, ready to put the hatchlings and their riders in their places for good. Kirk spoke up before Pike could say anything to Raja.

"That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth, before a Romulan group attacked the Kelvin Squad."

"You know that, sir," Kirk spoke to Pike now. "I read your dissertation." Pike recalled the lightning storm all those years ago and couldn't help but notice the similarities.

"That squad, which had formidable _hybrid_ dragons and advanced battle tactics, was never seen or heard from again. The Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space, and at 2300 hours last night, there was an attack."

_He's right; Kincaid was talking about it this morning over sheep. _Raja added, confirmed

"Forty-seven Klingon Wargs destroyed by Romulans, sir."

Pike looked over at Kirk who was still staring him down, he sighed. "And you know of this attack how?"

"Sir," Uhura spoke up "I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

"We're warping into a trap, Sir." Kirk added "The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that." Pike turned to Spock who was silent.

"The Cadet's logic is sound." Spock confirmed. "And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in Xenolinguistics. We would be wise to accept her conclusion."

"Uhura, scan Vulcan space. Check for any transmissions in Romulan." Pike ordered. "Hannity, hail the Truman squad."

"All other squads are out of warp, sir, and have arrived at Vulcan." One of his communications offers spoke up. "But we seem to have lost all contact." She said hesitantly, the squad started to grow tense, with dragons shifting uneasily and riders murmuring.

_I don't like this._ Raja rumbled, tilting his head slightly to gauge the catapult.

"Sir, I pick up no Romulan transmission, or transmission of any kind in the area."

"It's because they're being attacked." Kirk commented.

_Chris, we need to assume battle positions. _Pike agreed and gave the orders.

"Red alert, battle positions, prepare to detach the tethers." Pike ordered. The squad sprang into motion as the commanded.

"Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds." Sulu said as He and Raiden prepared to pull the squad out. "Four, three,two…"

_Nos mortem timemus bello _Raja growled.

"Nos unum esse cum caelo" Pike responded as they fell out of the catapult.

* * *

Raja says in latin "We do not fear death in battle."

To which Pike responded, "We are one with the sky."

It's a phrase they have spoken since their bond was first formed.


	6. Chapter 6: Vulcan

AN:Well hi..just finished finals so now I can return to writing this fanfic. This chapter was difficult to say the least. Well hope you guys enjoy it! Some tense moments ahead!

Comments/Reviews= I need theeemm.

* * *

The silence was brief as they fell out of loop into Vulcan atmosphere. Then as if someone had flipped a switch, chaos was all around them. There were fleet dragons everywhere but none of them were in formation. They were all fighting strange looking dragons that were outnumbering the fleet.

"Emergency evasive! Sulu bring us under that cluster." Pike ordered, spotting a cluster of several dragons fighting straight ahead of them.

"On it, sir." Sulu responded as Raiden angled himself downwards to avoid it. But he didn't angle down fast enough and part of the squad was caught in the fighting. Kirk and Asher narrowly avoided the cluster but watched in horror as Bones and Delia were suddenly engulfed in it. There was a snap of a tether and Bones and Delia were separated from the squad along with two other dragons.

"BONES." Jim screamed, and Asher craned his head to look back at them as they were pulled away with the squad. There was a brief flash of blue flame before the cluster swallowed Delia and Bones.

"Separate the tethers, evasive formation 9-24. Landing sight will be two clicks north of the capital. _Do not engage this enemy_." Pike ordered over the comm. Jim leaned down and unhooked his tether with the rest of the squad and Asher dropped out of the squad as everyone scattered, dodging fights and the strange dragons.

_We are going after them, Jim. _Asher all but commanded angling himself towards the cluster where Bones and Delia were last seen.

"We can't, we need to meet up with the squad. Bones will be fine, he has Delia with him."

_But Jim-_

"Asher that's an order, get us to the landing sight." Jim snapped, craning to look back at the cluster as Asher turned around away from it. He watched as a gold dragon plummeted out of the sky with a large green bulky dragon tearing at its wings, its rider missing from the saddle. Asher snarled when he saw the dragon fall but he obeyed Jim, and headed towards the Vulcans surface.

Delia reared back as a dragon attempted to collide with her head on, the dragon saw what was happening and tried to stop its advance by also rearing back. With a push of her wings Delia launched herself forward and collided with the backpedaling dragon with her talons extended. The dragon let out a screech as Delia's talons sank into its exposed belly. Without hesitation Delia released a jet of blue fire, engulfing the other dragon. The dragon shrieked louder and Bones saw the rider struggling to get his dragon out of the way of the flame.

But Delia was too quick; as soon as the flame ceased and tore into its neck with her fangs. Bones pulled out his phaser and aimed it at the rider; he squeezed the trigger twice and watched as the rider slumped forward in his saddle a few seconds later. A snapped of bone followed soon after and the dragon Delia was just wrestling with collapsed under her. Delia released the dragon and watched as it plummeted out of the sky.

"You okay?" Bones asked turning in his saddle and checking her sides, She had deep gouges down her sides and part of the saddle had taken some damage, but other than that she seemed to be okay.

_I'm fine. Are you okay? Did anything hit you? _She panted, actively searching the air for other dragons. There were so few fleet dragons left in the air and the strange dragons were quickly over powering them.

"We can't win, there is to many of them and too few of us. We need to get out of here and back to the squad." Bones said looking around with her as he put his phaser back into its holster.

_I'll drop out of here as soon as I see an opening. _She dropped a few feet and began to search for a way out. There was a strange roar and Bones looked up to see a mottled brown dragon plummeting straight towards them. Bones was about to shout a warning to Delia when he spotted another dragon coming up from below them.

Both dragons collided with Delia at the same time with a sickening crunch. Delia let out a roar of anger and pain as the dragons tore into her. Bones clung low to the saddle avoiding claws and teeth as Delia twisted and shot fire at the dragon on her back, in a attempt to protect Bones from it. She was forced to turn back around and tear at the one below her with her talons to protect her belly. Bones pulled out his phaser and began to fire at the dragon above him, hitting anything he could see. It wasn't very effect except for the fact that the dragon above him was now making it his priority to ear him. He noticed that Delia was quickly losing altitude, and Bones felt the pain radiating from her link and made the decision to stop fighting.

_Delia fold your wings and just drop out maybe we can shake them off_. Bones ordered across the link as he avoided yet another pass of talons. Delia didn't responded but Bones felt Delia shift in a attempt fold her wings and angle herself down all the while defending herself. The dragons were surprised from the sudden lack of flight from Delia and lost their hold on her as she fell. As soon as Delia cleared the cluster she snapped her wings open again and flew as fast as she could from the cluster. Bones turned back to see both the dragons racing towards them, having recovered from their surprise. He cursed and urged Delia faster towards the Vulcan ground. But Delia's wings were trembling from exhaustion and she was bleeding heavily from her sides and back. Bones looked around and saw that the fleet dragons were gone and the strange dragons were everywhere, searching for other dragons to fight. He knew there was no way for them to outpace the two dragons currently chasing them, and there wasn't any back up to help him. He had lost his comm in the fight and couldn't call for help.

"They're going to catch us, Darlin'. And we can't call for back up, so it just you and me. Are you ready for one last fight?" Bones asked, checking his phaser as he did.

_It will be my honor to show them the fires of hell_. She snarled, she dipped one of her wings to the side to turn herself back around to face the two dragons preparing to fight. As the dragons got closer, Delia let out a deafening roar of challenge at the two dragons. It was met with another roar of challenge; this one was much louder and much angrier.

Asher slammed into one of the dragons, tearing into it with his fangs and talons. The dragon didn't stand a chance under Asher's weight and quickly fell under him. Bones saw Jim on Asher, looking equally as fierce as his dragon as he fired his phaser at the rider. Asher released the dragon suddenly. It spiraled out of the sky, one of its wings missing and rider missing as well. Asher roared at the other dragon, and shot a stream of fire at it before colliding with that one as well. Bones watched as Asher released the dragon after a few moments letting it flee back into the cluster to send a message. Asher pursued him briefly before turning back towards Delia and Bones.

"Bones! You okay?" Jim asked anxiously as soon as he was parallel with them. Asher was looking over Delia with a critical eye, snarling quietly as he saw the wounds she had. Delia hissed softly and angled herself away from him, her blood was still up from fighting, so having another dragon so close to her even if it was Asher made her tense.

"I'm fine, lets get the hell out of here. We need to land and check these wounds and anyone else's." Bones replied. Jim nodded and urged Asher to the front to lead them to where the squad had landed. As soon as Jim flew ahead, Bones sighed and tightened his hands into fist to stop them from shaking.

"Sir, there's another federation squad has appeared." A Romulan said flying beside his captain.

"Destroy it, too. Fire weapons and send men after them." The captain ordered, his dragon rumbling under him, eager for battle.

"Weapons ready."

_Wait! Writing. Gold. Dragon. _ The captain's dragon snarled suddenly. The captain raised his hand halting his men from flying after him.

"What does that gold dragon in the lead have on his shoulder?" he asked

"NCC-1701, Sir." One of his scouts responded.

The captain smiled.


	7. Chapter 7: My name is Nero

AN: Lot's of talking and planning and over protective dragons. I may be a little behind next week, cause I am going to be super busy so you may get the next chapter on saturday. We will see how it plays out!

Review/Kudos/Comments= takes years off of my life.

* * *

Delia stumbled as she landed in the squad. Jim leapt off of Asher before his dragon had even settled down. He ran over to Bones who was getting of Delia slowly, avoiding the various wounds on her.

"You okay?" he asked, grabbing Bones by the shoulder and turning him around to face him. Bones glared and brushed off his hand.

"I'm fine Jim, Delia didn't let anything touch me. But I need to check her over and the others who may be hurt. Go see what's going on will you?" He replied, pulling out a medical recorder and beginning to scan Delia who was lying down and watching the other dragons around her. Jim nodded; he knew he didn't have to say anything. He was already sending waves of relief and love through the link.

"Come on Asher lets leave Bones to it. Lets see what Pikes wants done."

_I don't want to leave them. _Asher grumbled, he had moved to Delia's side and was also lying down; he had one of his front legs on top of Delia's.

"Alright I'll go then. Stay here but come if I call for you. We still have a job to do." Jim said taking one last look at Bones who was busily ordering some nurses around. Jim had to smile at the scene, leave it to Bones to take command within minutes of landing having just recently fought for his life.

* * *

"Captain, we have spotted on dragon that has landed a few hundred yards from us. They are carrying a rendezvous flag." Uhura said looking over her PADD with one hand and resting a hand on Ajamu's shoulder who was watching the strange dragon as it paced back and forth some yards away.

Pike sighed; they were still trying to get back into some semblance of form. But there were gaps were some dragons and riders had once been. Now he had a Romulan on a strange dragon that looked like a cross between a wyvern and a fleet dragon. Raja was issuing orders to other dragons, sending them to secure a perimeter so they at least have some warning if they decide to attack again. He saw Jim coming from the back of the squad minus his dragon.

"I'll go to him, keep your comms open. Lets go Raja." He ordered, stepping onto the stirrup of Rajas saddle.

_What's the plan?" _Raja asked as he took off once Pike was settled.

" If he tries anything, if he so much as looks at us weird, we leave and head back to the squad and prepare for an attack. "

_What about Vulcan_? _Spock said they lowered something into the ground and it's blocking our transmission signal._

"We will have to leave and come back, if we can even escape that is." Pike replied as Raja descended towards the Romulan. Before Pike could stop him, Raja released a jet of flame right in front of the other dragon, who leapt back from the flame hissing as he did.

"That wasn't very nice Raja." Pike murmured trying to repress a smile.

"It wasn't supposed to be." Raja rumbled, as he landed a few feet away. Pike opted to stay on Raja, who probably wouldn't let him off anyways. The Romulan waited for the flames to die down before addressing Pike.

"Hello." The Romulan said urging his dragon forward to approach them.

"I am Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking?" Pike asked, resting a hand on Raja to keep him calm.

"Hi Christopher. I'm Nero." Nero was closer now, close enough that if Raja or the other dragon chose to they could snap each other's necks. Both dragons were uneasy and Pike heard Raja hiss softly.

"You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw and I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location…"

"I don't not speak for the Empire." Nero cut in "We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew member." He added. "Isn't that right, Spock?" Nero said raising his voice a little so as to be heard. Raja rumbled as Spock and Lodzhal landed beside them. Pike sighed, and asked Raja why they were here.

_I asked them to be here, I wasn't going to let you talk to them alone. _Raja replied nodding to Lodzhal who settled beside him.

"Pardon me, I do not believe that you and I are acquainted." Spock replied.

"No, we're not. Not yet." Nero said cryptically "Spock there's something I'd like you to see." Spock didn't respond, just waited for Nero to continue.

"Captain Pike," Nero said turning back to him "Your catapult has been disabled and so have your long rang comms. And has you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice." Raja snarled at the mention of the armada being spoken about so carelessly.

"You will get off your dragon and join one of my riders on their dragon and come to the Narada squad for negotiations. That is all." Before Pike had a chance to respond Nero's dragon launched itself into the sky, circled once and flew away. Raja didn't wait for the order but also took off heading back to the squad.

"He'll kill you." Jim said as soon as Pike landed and slid off Raja who was equally concerned.

"Your survival is unlikely." Spock also said landing beside him.

"Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that squad is a mistake." Kirk continued as Pike walked past him.

"I, too, agree. You should rethink your strategy." Spock said walking beside him.

"I understand that." Was all Pike said to either of them. "I need officers who've been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat." Pike addressed the squad now.

"I have training, Sir." Pike turned to see Sulu who was beside his dragon, who was looking displeased that he had spoken up.

"Come with me." Pike ordered. "Kirk, you, too. You're not supposed to be here anyway." Already walking ahead. "Chekov, you have the conn." He said as he walked away, he heard a hesitant aye-aye as a response.

_Christopher I will not let you go alone. Especially on some mutt of a dragon _Raja rumbled. Pike didn't respond, just waived a hand dismissively, a sign that they would speak of it later.

"Without the catapult, we can't leave and we can't assist Vulcan" Pike said as they left the main squad. Their dragons walking behind them, talking between themselves, "Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu and Engineer Olson will free-jump from their dragons." Pike began. "You will land on that machine they've lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear. You'll get inside, and you will disable it, and you will get back to this squad." He ordered. "Mr. Spock, I'm leaving you in the command of the Enterprise squad." Spock nodded in confirmation.

"Once we have catapult capability and communications back up, you'll contact Dragon Fleet and report what the hell's going on here. And if all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian zone " Pike finished turning towards his men. "Kirk, I'm promoting you to first officer." He said looking at Kirk.

"What?" Kirk said incredulously

"Captain?" Spock questioned. "Please, I apologize, the complexities of human pranks escape me."

"It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the captain, you are." Pike said. "Lets go."

"Sir, after we knock out that drill, what happens to you?" Jim asked Pike.

"Well, I guess you'll have to come and get me." Pike answered, there was a snort from Raja and Jim looked at him and smiled that was Rajas way of telling Jim that he would be the one who was going to get him. "Careful with the squad, Spock, She's brand new." Pike said mounting up on Raja.

* * *

"Dr. Puri report." Bones heard over the comm.

"It's McCoy. Dr. Puri is dead." He replied, injecting a dragon with a pain killer.

"Then you have just inherited his responsibility as chief medical officer." Bones recognized the voice as Spock and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know." Bones sighed.


	8. Chapter 8: Falling in Style

_So let me get this straight. Pike wants us to fly above the strange drill thing, let you guys free fall onto said drill to try and disable it while Romulans and the dragons supporting the drill try to kill you? _Asher asked as Jim put on his gear and parachute. He noticed that Jim wore blue gear, whether it was a gesture to Bones or not it still sent a feeling of calm through him. Jim didn't respond, only nodded as he checked his straps. Asher snorted and shook himself, settling his saddle more comfortably. _Might as well just label you guys breakfast, lunch and dinner. _Asher looked at the other two men and their dragons. He didn't doubt that the other dragons were having the same conversation as well with their riders.

"We'll be fine, it will take like 10 minutes tops. Then we take off and head back to the squad. " Jim said waiting for Asher to crouch so he could climb onto him. Asher rolled his eyes as Jim secured himself in place, nothing ever went smoothly when him and Jim were involved.

"Have you talked to Cordelia? Or Bones for that matter? " Jim asked. Asher flexed his claws into the red dirt. The past few hours had made him unrestrained in his emotions. He still hadn't gotten over seeing Cordelia and Bones swallowed by the flock of dragons. He didn't want to think of what would have happened if he hadn't gotten there in time. All he wanted to do now was to lead Cordelia away from the other dragons and wrap himself around her and set fire to anyone who got near. But he knew he had a job to do as a fleet dragon and he also had a feeling he would be the one on fire if he so much as thought Cordelia as weak.

_Briefly. Puri and his dragon are dead, so Bones has been kept busy patching everyone up and taking stock of what he has and what he can do. _Asher replied. Jim didn't respond, lost in his own thoughts as much as Asher was. Asher watched as Pike and Raja launched themselves from ground and gained altitude. Asher launched himself after him along with the other two dragons.

"You got the charges right?" Jim questioned the red rider, Dylan Olson.

"Oh yeah," Dylan responded happily "I can't wait to kick some Romulan ass. Right?"

"Yeah." Jim said a little preoccupied with his thoughts. Pike was leading them above the clouds so they could perform the free fall while he and Raja dealt with the Romulan command. Jim took a deep breath, trying to gather his wild thought and squash them down. He looked over at Sulu, whom he had only met briefly before getting his gear on. His dragon was bulkier than Asher was and a darker gold. He had a streak of white from the top of his snout to his neck. No doubt a scar from when he was an adolescent and a sign of a capable fighter. Jim switched his comm over to his.

"So what kind of combat training do you have?" he asked. Sulu looked over to him before he spoke.

"Fencing." Was all he said before looking ahead again.

"Pre-jump." Pike commanded. Jim put on his helmet and unstrapped himself from the saddle and stood up. Asher kept steady with his wings tilting a little to keep straight.

"Gentleman we are approaching the drop zone." Pike said over the comm. "We have one shot to land on that platform. They may have defenses so pull your chute as late as possible." Jim checked his straps as Pike spoke, his heart was pounding already and he felt waves of emotion coming off of Asher, worry, excitement and trust that Jim would return to him became a ball of emotion that settled in the back of Jims head.

"Three."

_Don't you dare do anything stupid_

_"_Two_" _

"I wont."

_Good cause Bones will kill you and so will I. _

"One"

Asher tilted himself as Jim leapt off his back, giving him an extra burst of speed as he fell. There was silence for a moment with only Jims breathing filling his ears. Then as they flew past the clouds the roar of the wind began to fill his ears, drowning out anything else. The drill the whipped by him and he still couldn't see the platform.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Distance to target, 5,000 meters."

"Three thousand meters." Sulu responded a few seconds later.

"Two thousand meters. Pulling Chute." Jim all but ordered as he yanked his parachute release. The parachute unfolded and Jim felt himself begin yanked back and slowed down considerably. He saw that Sulu had also pulled his parachute. But he watched as the Dylan flew by them, with no sign of his chute.

"Come on! Pull your chute Olson." Jim commanded.

"No, not yet! Not yet!" Dylan whooped.

"Olson, Open your chute!" Sulu and Jim yelled at the same time. Dylan's only response was a whoop of Joy before he pulled his chute. But it was to late; he hovered briefly before colliding with the drill with a thud and snap of bone. The force of the drill laser pulled in his parachute and he was pulled into the flame screaming.

"Olson!" Sulu yelled, Jim could only stare in shock at where Olson was before he was pulled in. He looked down and realized that he was fast approaching the drill, he braced himself as his feet hit the platform but his parachute was full of wind and it pulled him right off his feet and onto his stomach and left him scrambling for purchase as he slid off the platform. He finally grabbed a grate with his left hand and clung to it as his chute whipped behind him.

With some effort he reached over for the return button and slammed it. His chute quickly reeled back in and snapped shut with an audible click. Jim slammed back onto the platform and groaned, he laid there for a few moments, catching his breath. He then took off his helmet. As he did he saw a Romulan crawl out of a hole in the platform. Jim didn't wait for the Romulan to spot him, with a yell he got to his feet and charged the Romulan and started grappling his weapon away from Romulan. The gun discharged several times as the grappled, Jim looked up to see that they had punched holes into Sulu's parachute. Jim pushed himself away from the Romulan and grabbed his own weapon from the holster only to have it knocked away by the Romulan and off the platform.

With nothing else in his arsenal, Jim swung his helmet at the Romulan, knocking him aside with a well-aimed blow to the head. Jim didn't have a moment to loose and with another yell charged the next Romulan who came out of the hole.

Sulu expected to die in the service of Dragon Fleet, but he didn't expect to die this soon. He tried to maneuver himself back onto the platform with his damaged parachute but the wind was to strong. Sulu found himself at one-point mere inches from the laser of the drill, when his parachute was caught on the platform. He braced his feet and pushed off a piece of metal to get himself away from the laser. As he hovered in the air he pushed his chute retrieval button and felt himself quickly rise to the platform. He had a moment of relief as he landed on his back only to look behind him and see a column of flame shooting up into the air.

He grabbed a piece of the platform and clung to it just before the column of flame. His parachute was still trying to pull him back. With no choice, he reached down and pulled out a piece of metal. With a push of a button the piece of metal unfolded to become a Katana. With a swipe of the blade, Sulu cut himself free of the parachute and intimate death. He sprang up, adrenaline pumping through his veins and ripped off his helmet. He all but snarled before he sprang upon a Romulan, executing a perfect flip over the Romulan as he did.

The fight was on.


End file.
